Akumu
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: Bad dreams shouldn't be left to deal with alone. So I need you, even if its just for tonight. Kamina/Simon


_Yamia_: ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWAH!!!! Now that that is out of my system, hello and welcome to my FIRST ever TTGL yaoi fic! Why am I writing a GL fanfic? Because there is a drastically low number of GL fics here! Why does the first GL fic I write have to be yaoi? BECAUSE KAMINA/SIMON IS LOVE THAT'S WHY. So I hope you all enjoy!

…Sorry for my outbursts…lol

_Warnings_: Man on man lovin', AU, shota, un…

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, but dear Ra I wish I did. D:

---

Akumu~Nightmare

By Yamia Ishtar

---

"_You should've listened to your elders, Simon."_

"_Wait, I-"_

"_You should've stayed underground, like the dirty little rat you are." Something shined in the man's hand._

"_No wait!"_

"_To bad you weren't born a Beastman. You could've been an excellent Gunmen pilot. Oh well." The man gave Simon a gruesome fanged smile. Simon started struggling against his bindings as the Beastman got closer to him. _

'_He's gonna kill me!'_

"_Aniki!"_

"_Hmm? Who's that? Ah well. There's no use calling out for help. You and I are the only ones here."_

"_Aniki help me!"_

"_Time to die!" The Beastman plunged his knife forward, straight into the boy's heart. Simon's eyes widened._

_--_

"Aniki!!!" Simon yelled as he sat up in his makeshift bed. He clamped his hands over his mouth and looked around frantically. Everyone was here. It was just a dream…

"Just a nightmare…" The boy sighed. He placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart and looked around at his teammates again. He laughed lightly when Rossiu muttered something about chocolate rain. But…something felt wrong…

'Aniki is missing.'

Simon looked around the camp again. There was no sign of the other man anywhere. He looked over to Gurren and sighed in relief when he saw the mecha's mouth open and a foot hanging out of it. Simon was mentally berating himself for worrying so much when an ember from the dieing fire behind the boy popped, startling him. Simon looked back toward Gurren. That nightmare was still scaring him.

"I suppose aniki wouldn't mind a little company…would he?"

With that thought in mind, he got out of his makeshift bed, slipped on his boots and jacket and ran towards Gurren.

--

Up in Gurren, Kamina was forcefully awoken by a sneeze. The man sniffed and rubbed his nose, someone was talking about him. He poked his head out of Gurren and looked down towards the camp. No one was up. He looked around and again and saw Simon running towards him. What was he doing up? Kamina waited until the boy had reached the Gunmen to yell out to him.

"Yo Simon! What are you doing up so late?!"

Simon flinched and looked behind him, making sure Kamina didn't wake up anyone else.

"I had a nightmare, can I come up there?" Simon asked, making sure his yelling hadn't woken anyone up. He saw Leeron turn around and squeezed his eyes shut. Why he didn't know, but it made him feel invisible.

"Come on up here already damn it!" Kamina yelled.

"H-hai!"

As Simon made his way up to Gurren's pilot chamber, he started to wonder why his aniki was up there in the first place? Did he have a nightmare too? Nah, he couldn't have gotten one. His aniki was to brave for stuff like that.

"It's about time you got up here, I thought you fell off or something."

Simon's head snapped up when he heard his aniki's voice. He blushed when he saw Kamina smirk at him. He was so busy thinking about Kamina that he didn't notice the man right in front of him. Kamina offered his hand and gave the boy a real smile. Simon blushed harder and took his aniki's hand, hoisting himself into Gurren. He sat on the control panel and sighed.

"Now," Kamina started. He closed the hatch to Gurren and looked straight at Simon. "You said you had a nightmare?"

"Y-yeah…but its nothing, really. It was a stupid dream." Simon lowered his head, willing away the red that was once again staining his cheeks and to hide from his aniki's gaze. But he only ended up staring at Kamina's crotch, which wasn't helping his blush any.

"What was it about?"

Simon looked up in surprise when he heard Kamina ask that question. He expected his aniki to yell at him for being such a wuss, for letting such a simple little thing like a nightmare frighten him. Simon saw the concern in his aniki's eyes and face and his blush came back full force.

"W-well, I was alone, with a Beastman. He was about to kill me. I called out for you, but you weren't there…"

"Huh, I had the same exact dream. Except, I was the one who was gonna be killed. I hollered for ya, but you weren't there."

Simon's eyes widened to the size of plates. His aniki, his fearless aniki, had a nightmare too?! And it was the same dream he had?! But…what did it mean when two people had the same dream on the same night?

"Simon?"

"Yeah?"

Kamina stretched out his arms toward Simon, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. Simon blushed as well and lowered himself into his aniki's arms. Despite the man never wearing a shirt, he was really warm. Simon buried himself deeper into Kamina's embrace, his bottom sliding off the control panel and into his aniki's lap. Kamina wound one arm around Simon's small waist and brought the boy closer to him.

"Simon, you know I don't normally say things like this, so listen up. Cause I'm only gonna say it once. I…I don't want you to ever leave me. That…night terror made me realize…I need you. I need you with me always."

Kamina's heart was racing. Simon could hear it. His own heart was racing. His big brother needed him? He always thought it was the other way around. Simon always needed Kamina. Kamina was Simon's "Knight in Shining Armor".

Simon picked his head up and looked into Kamina's face. His aniki was smiling slightly at him. Simon blushed and smiled up at him too. Kamina needed him huh?

"I love you too aniki."

Kamina's eyes widened and his blush got brighter. He covered his face and groaned. Simon was then confused, he thought Kamina loved him…

"Simon! You can't just say 'I love you'! It's not manly!" Kamina yelled.

Simon sighed as Kamina ranted on. But it was okay, Kamina loved him, and Simon couldn't have been happier.

"Aniki?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Kamina chuckled. His little Simon was growing up.

---

Yamia: And that folks, is where I end it. I was going to write a lemon for this story, but I can't find the inspiration for it yet. But rest assured, it will come, as a sequel for this story.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the fic! Don't forget to review and I'll see you again soon!


End file.
